The Ghost Love
by Dorara Doremi
Summary: Hari-hari Sakura yang dulu tenang sekarang berubah. Menjadi orang yang bisa melihat hantu memang bukan keinginannya tetapi itu yangterjadi kepadanya. Bertemu dengan hantu yang menyeramkan, melankolis dan hantu yang menuntunnya kepada orang yang ia sukai. Apakah hari-harinya akan bertambah menyuramkan atau sebaliknya?


Dorara update fic baru, yeay *tebar sayuran* :D  
Semoga gak bingungin sama ini fic.. Aku udah coba sebisa ku jadi kalau misalnya ada yang salah silahkan ke kotak review di bawah nanti, ya. Dan mungkin dorara belom bisa nerima flame (itu pun kalau ada) yah, sudahlah langsung ke TKP.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **  
Author newbie, masih rada berantakan, typoo dimana-mana, alur cepat *mungkin, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't like, Don't read  
Just turn away.**

.

.

**000**

Hoaaaaaammm…

Menguap. Itulah yang ku lakukan setiap pagi hari sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku setelah di istirahatkan di malam hari. Ku usap kedua mataku dengan jari untuk menghilangkan kotoran pada mataku.

Lagi-lagi aku kembali dalam kenyataan buruk ini, dan terbangun dari mimpi indah yang ku inginkan, huuft.. Sungguh menyebalkan dan merepotkan! Bahkan aku sampai mengikuti perkataan Shikamaru si pemalas ber-IQ tinggi itu. Aaaarrgh…

Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Setelah selesai mandi, aku berpakaian seragam untuk hari Selasa ini yaitu rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua bergaris hijau setinggi 5 cm diatas lutut dengan kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna lebih terang dari rok yang tersemat longgar dileherku.

Setelah kurasa cukup dengan penampilanku, segera kusambar tas yang ada di meja belajar dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

"_Mebuki-san, aku minta bantuanmu. Tolong periksa rumahku!_"

"_Begitu, ya. Akan ku usahakan datang kerumahmu, Ayame-san._"

Terdengar samar-samar Kaa-san berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang tamu rumah kami. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap fokus menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di meja makan ini! Emm, sehelai roti oles dengan selai strawberry kesukaan ku dan air putih. Seperti biasa, jika ada orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi di rumah kami, Kaa-san selalu memberiku sarapan seperti ini. Maklum, keluargaku ini termasuk keluarga yang dapat melihat hantu secara turun-temurun. Dan aku termasuk kedalamnya, menyebalkan.

Ya, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu secara pasti kenapa bisa itu terjadi, padahal aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Melihat hantu? Apa senangnya? Kalau takut, iya!  
Ah, aku jadi ingat kejadian 3 hari lalu waktu Kaa-san mengajak ku kerumah Bibi Tsunade tetangga baru kami

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang kau lihat di rumahku, Mebuki-san?" tanya Tsunade yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah cemasnya.

Kaa-san menganggukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, "Ternyata benar disini ada hantu…"

Mendengar kata hantu akhirnya aku pergi untuk melihat area dapur yang menjadi kekhawatiran Bibi Tsunade. Ku lihat-lihat sebentar dapur itu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa disitu. Lalu, dari sini aku lamat-lamat mendengarkan pembicaraan Kaa-san dengan Bibi Tsunade.

"_Tentang perkataanmu saat kau memasak dan tiba-tiba panci yang tergeletak di meja terjatuh itu, benar_."

"_La-lalu_?" kata Bibi Tsunade terbata-bata.

"_Itu merupakan arwah pemilik rumah ini yang beberapa tahun lalu terbakar!" _Ku dengar Kaa-san berbicara serius di sana._ "Dan dia ada di sini, lebih tepatnya berada di dapurmu!_"

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Dapur kata Kaa-san?

Seketika aku merasakan aura ganjil didapur dan mulai merasakan sesuatu benda bergerak dan …

BUK

Dengan gugup aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan mendapati sebuah talenan terjatuh di belakangku.

"_Kau dengar itu kan, Tsunade-san? Itu arwahnya_." terdengar Kaa-san berbicara lagi.

Kakiku terasa berat dan seluruh tubuhku seperti beku. Dan saat kurasakan ada yang menatapku, ku angkat wajahku dan melihat sesosok orang bukan hantu dengan kepala penuh dengan luka bakar juga darah kering tengah menatapku, horor. Sudah kupastikan bahwa wajahku pucat seketika melihatnya.

Dia, hantu itu mencoba menggapaiku, dan menyadari hal itu aku pun berteriak, "KYAAA~"

Dan lari meninggalkan dapur itu atau bisa dibilang meninggalkan rumah itu. Aku tidak mempedulikan Kaa-san yang memanggilku, aku tetap berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu sejauh yang ku bisa walaupun kenyataannya rumah kami hanya terpisah dua rumah saja.

Di rumah, Kaa-san mengajakku berbicara tentang kejadian tadi sore. Beliau berkata, bahwa itu merupakan pelajaran penting untuk ku mengenai kemampuan melihat hantu yang diwariskan turun-temurun. Sejak itu, hidupku jadi sering diganggu oleh hantu-hantu yang tak bertanggung jawab, huh.

.

.

Kusambar roti selai itu dan ku masukan −hanya di gigit− ke mulutku. Dan beranjak keluar dari ruang makan dan berangkat sekolah. Saat di ruang tamu, aku melihat Kaa-san seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Menyadari aku melewatinya, Kaa-san memanggilku. "Sakura, kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Kaa-san kepadaku.

"Hhmmph." Jawabku sembari menoleh karena roti selai itu belum ku makan hanya ku gigit.

Kaa-san menghela napas melihatku. "Selesai kan dulu makanmu baru berangkat!" perintah Kaa-san dengan nada memaksa. Mau tidak mau aku pun menuruti. Ku kunyah roti selai itu perlahan-lahan dan menelannya setelah kurasa sudah lembut dan begitu seterusnya sampai roti itu habis.

Setelah selesai aku berpamitan dengan Kaa-san dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumahku sampai sebuah suara terdengar di pendengaranku.

"Hoi.. Hoi.."

**00**

**00**

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menoleh ke arah suara, mata emerald yang memancarkan semangat itu seketika berubah menjadi ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau yang dilihatnya itu adalah hantu dengan kepala yang tertancap kapak tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai.

"Hoi.. Hoi.." seru hantu itu berlari kearah Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari menjauhi hantu tersebut tetapi hantu itu tetap mengejarnya. Sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari dari kejaran hantu tersebut. Padahal dirinya tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya dan kenapa ia harus dikejar oleh hantu itu? Disaat berangkat sekolah pula!

Kejar-kejaran itu terus terjadi sampai tanpa disadari ia sudah berada disekolah. Setelah dirasa hantu tidak mengejarnya, Sakura berhenti tepat dilorong sekolah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal efek dari berlari dipagi hari dengan tenaga ekstra. Baju seragam yang dipakai juga sedikit berantakan namun tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Badannya terbungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lutunya. Sakura masih beristirahat menormalkan napasnya yang putus-putus dan seseorang dari arah belakang yang sedang membawa setumpuk kertas melihatnya.

"Sakura?" sapa seseorang laki-laki dari arah belakang.

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh kearah belakang lalu terkejut dibuatnya. Orang yang menyapanya itu tidak salah lagi dia adalah Namikaze Naruto sang pujaan hatinya dan ketua osis disekolahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tersirat nada khawatir dipertanyaan Naruto saat melihat Sakura terengah-engah seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak.. tidak.. apa-apa,kok. Itu.. tadi aku berlari kesekolah kupikir akan terlambat hehehe" Sakura tersenyum palsu dengan jawaban asalnya. Dan ia mulai teringat apa yang menyebabkan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Seorang hantu bodoh yang mengejarnya tanpa sebab dan berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran yang memakan tenaga ekstra di pagi hari.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan sikap Sakura pagi ini, tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. "Kau tidak mungkin terlambat, Sakura. Ini masih pagi. Lihat! Sekarang pukul setengah tujuh pagi, kita masuk sekolah pukul tujuh. Jadi mana mungkin kau terlambat." Naruto memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06:30 am kepada Sakura.

Sakura jadi kikuk dengan pernyataan Naruto toh, ia tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. "Oh, begitu, ya.. Oh iya, kau sedang membawa apa?" kata Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini laporan dari sekretaris osis dan akan ku berikan kepada Pembina osis nanti." jelas Naruto.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya, jaa" Sakura langsung pergi secepat kilat dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang ke heranan karenanya. Saat Sakura tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Naruto, ia pun pergi ke ruang osis untuk menaruh laporannya.

**000**

**000**

Aku heran kenapa harus lari darinya. Takut ketahuan? Mungkin. Tidak mau merepotkannya? Mungkin. Ah, pokoknya aku tidak tahu alasannya. Kelas, aku harus sampai kelas. Bisa-bisa kaki ku lepas kalau berlari seperti ini terus, hah. Rasanya, aku ingin pulang dan tidak mau ke sekolah, menghilangkan indera keenam ku dan menjalani hidup seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Jatuh cinta, berpacaran dan sampai pada ci.. Ah, aku tidak boleh kalah oleh hantu-hantu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu, tidak. Untuk sekarang ini, aku harus menang dari mereka. Harus!

Waktu terasa lambat saat aku menuju kelasku dan.. Hei, siapa itu yang berada di depan kelasku? Belum pernah aku melihat orang itu sebelumnya dan tunggu dulu, dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto cuma ada perbedaan antara dia dan Naruto, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna violet, selebihnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto seperti tiga kumis yang ada di kedua pipi juga bentuk wajah dan postur tubuhnya. Siapa dia? Murid baru? Tapi, kenapa dia melihat ke dalam kelas ku dengan tatapan yang err.. tidak dapat diartikan?

Entah merasa sedang diperhatikan atau apa, orang itu menoleh menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, heran. Aku melanjutkan kembali langkahku dan melewatinya. Sampai akhirnya, ia memanggilku.

"Hei, kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya.

Aku berhenti mendengar perkataannya. Bisa melihatku,sejenak aku berpikir. Jangan-jangan dia hantu, tapi kenapa tidak seperti kebanyakan hantu yang mengejarku?, batinku. Aku menghela napas kasar, benar-benar hari Selasa yang melelahkan. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menggelengkan kepalaku memikirkan semua ini.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak bisa melihatku, ya." Mendengar suara sendu itu, aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh! Bukan, begitu. Aku hanya memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Sungguh." kata ku gugup. Dia melihatku lagi, kali ini tatapannya lebih seperti adanya harapan. Tidak tahu, harapan apa itu. "Akhirnya, ada juga yang bisa melihatku. Oh iya, aku Menma, Namikaze Menma." kata Menma memperkenalkan diri.

Namikaze? Menma? Berarti, dia itu adalah.., batinku. "Dan, ah, aku adalah kakak dari Namikaze Naruto." katanya lagi.

Naruto punya kakak? Tidak bisa dipercaya memang, tapi ini kenyataan dan dari beberapa kemiripan yang ada di dirinya dan Naruto itu fakta bahwa dia, Menma kakak dari Naruto. Aku terbengong dengan perkataannya tadi. Wajahku pasti sangat aneh sekarang.

Cukup lama aku terbengong sampai bunyi bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan membuyarkan lamunanku. "A-aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku harus masuk kelas dulu."

Aku meninggalkannya di depan pintu kelas dan langsung menuju bangku ku berada. Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai hal ini. Mungkin hari-hari ku akan bertambah menyuramkan dari sebelumnya atau malah sebaliknya, aku tidak tahu pasti. 'Kami-sama, lindungilah aku dari hantu-hantu itu dan jangan persulit hubunganku dengan dia' doaku. Ku harap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk untuk kedepannya. Dan pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini pun di mulai.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Aduuuuuh, malu sendiri jadinya xD  
mencoba buat yang multichapter dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ya. Say 'hello' juga gak apa kok. Tapi yang dibutuhin kritik dan saran kalian.  
Semoga suka ya.. Jangan lupa review ya...

V

V

V


End file.
